legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendz (anime) episodes synopsis
This is the list of episodes of the Legendz anime. List of episodes 1. Calling In The Wind (オイラが風を呼んでいた?)- The episode starts when all the DWC members are taking all the souldolls in a strange place when a woman named Halca Hepburn arrives and took the four souldoll of the Great Legendz when she dropped it. Later, a boy named Shuzo Matsutani receives a talispod from his father. He is confronted by three DWC characters who wants his talispod. During the chase, Shu receives a souldoll of the great Legendz, Shiron the Windragon. He defeats the creatures summoned by the characters. 2. A Draft Through My Head (頭の中はカラッ風)- Shu gets frustrated when Shiron in his mouse form follows him anywhere. BB later summons Storm Worm to take Shu's talispod, only to end up failing. 3. Attack Of The Killer Crab (カニに襲われアワくった)- After failing to take Shu's talispod, BB uses a Legendz called Giant Crab, only for it to go to a rampage. It turns out that the crab just wanted to return to the sea. 4. Crocodile, Wait A While (ワニがワニしてワニとやら)- BB uses a Legendz called Dandy the Devour Crocodile to steal Shu's talispod. He engages a fight with Shiron and Shiron manages to convince him by quoting a love movie. 5. A Bird's Love Potion (鳥が恋してズッキュンバッキュン!)- This time, BB summons Anna the Harpy to attend Shu's school and steal his talispod. Anna however, starts to care about Shu and refuses to do BB's orders. At the end, Shu reborns Shiron to save Anna from getting captured by the DWC goons. 6. ENTER THE GOBLIN (忍び込んだらどこまでも)- Halca infiltrates the DWC for more information about Legendz. BB uses Goblins to steal Shu's talispod, but fails as Shiron defeats them easily. 7. THE NAME OF MY ROSE (まいべびべびばらばら)- A boy named Dino Sparks helped his team to win a game of baseball against Shu's team Rikirikirikisu. Dino takes Mac to his house and tells him about the history of his mansion. Later, the DWC goons and an employee named Ed summons Fire Giant to battle Shiron, when Fire Giant accidentally unleashes Greedo the Blazedragon. 8. SOME LIKE IT FIERY (熱いの熱いの熱いのよ)- Greedo shows up when he looks at Dino, repeating 'saga'. Ed calls him back. Dino later thinks about his past when Mac comes to visit him. Meg and Shu walks in the park when the guys from Episode 7 showed up and summoned Greedo. However, Greedo comes back to Dino's rose instead of following Ed's orders. Later, Greedo confronts Shiron and the fight is stopped due to Dino starting to lose strength. 9. CATTY PROFESSOR (ネコたらしいヤツ、ムカつくニャン)- Ranshiin learns about Halca's infiltration, and BB summons Cait Sith to arrange a meeting with Halca who comes with Shu. However, a fight occurs after Cait Sith mistakes Nezuccho as an ordinary mouse. Shiron defeats Cait Sith effortlessly. 10. LONG LONG TIME COMING (話せば長～い物語)- This episode contains the story of Shu, Meg and Mac's past, when Mac tells Dino the story of their past. 11 . AND THERE WAS NO MORE SUSHI (寿司食って、究極って、イェイイェイ!?)- Shu enrolls a party of sushi in his house. BB, J1 and J2 disguises as kids to steal Shu's talispod using the Ultimate Legendz. Shu gets angry with them, and blows them away to an alley. There, Shu summons Shiron and he easily blows them away due to BB unable to summon the Ultimate Legendz. 12. OCTOPUS STRIKES BACK (タコタコハマってさあ大変)- The Ultimate Legendz wakes up and it turns out to be an octopus. It makes the sewer become jammed and New York is at the danger of being flooded. It's up to Shu and co. to free the octopus from the sewer. 13. THE GLOBE'S UNEARTHLY SHRIEKS (地球の悲鳴が聞こえてた)- BB is ordered to do a different mission, and it turns out that it is the mission to kidnap Mac and they brought him to a greenhouse. Mac met Ranshiin who tells him that he is the Earth Saga. Mac fell into a trance and transforms into the ferocious Great Legendz of Earth, Garion the Griffin. Meg starts to act strange and walks to take Mac back, only for Garion to kick her accidentally. At the same time, the Great Legendz of Water Zuou the Bigfoot awakens. 14. STRANGERS IN THE SIGHT (何でどうしてどうなるの!?)- Zuou attempts to bring Meg away, only for the latter to state that she hates Legendz. Shiron later learns of the Legendz War. Garion loses her strength and is attacked by Zuou. She and Greedo deborn themselves. Mac is released, but does not remember anything happened to him and falls asleep. 15. WHEN THE WIND BLOWS (答えは風が知っていた)- This episode contains flashbacks of the previous episodes when the kids are still in shock of the events in the previous episode. In the end, Shu tells Meg and Mac that all the things happened does not matter as they are friends for 11 years. The group (including Dino) take a photo together. 16. EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT DAD YOU NEVER ASK (なんたることか父主役・・・?!)- This episode focuses on Bruno Sparks, Dino's father who tells his family's backstory. At the end, Bruno decides to make his own toy to cheer Dino up, the Talisdam. 17. LOVE ME OR BELIEVE ME (調子の歯車ガッタガタ)- Zuou attempts to gain Meg's attention, but fails as the latter reacts aggresively. Shu and Shiron are attacked by Chimera, but Shiron defeats them with ease. At the end, Meg confesses to Halca that Legendz aren't good things at all, which later leads to her hatred to Legendz as well. Ranshiin reluctantly reborns Skeleton, a Darkness Legendz. 18. WHO'S AFRAID OF SLIMY SPECTER? (ゾンビわんさかベタつき模様)- Skeleton replaces BB and the JJs to do the mission this time. Shu and co. are attacked by Zombies, which are summoned by Skeleton. Shiron fights them but is having a hard time. Ranshiin appears again, reminding Mac of the events in Episode 13. This triggers his transformation into Garion once again. The Zombies attacks Garion, much to her rampage. Shiron and Zuou tried to stop her when they merged into the Tornado Elemental Legion. 19. THE SUN ALSO RISES AFTER ALL (夜をこえたら朝だった)- Ranshiin left the scene after the merging, and the Elemental Legion separates. Later, Shiron and Greedo chatted about the Elemental Legion. Shiron does not remember much due to being unconscious at that time. Halca thinks the events of the day, and decides to protect Shu, Meg and Mac from Legendz after thinking about Meg's words in Episode 17. 20. TAKE ME OUT TO THE SKY (最初で、最後の、デートです)- Halca asks Shiron for a date. Wanting to know how romantic it is, Shu lets them go. During the date, Halca asks Shiron to not involve the kids again, while Shiron wonders who is he as he does not remember himself. Meanwhile, Shu is chased by Salamander and the DWC goons who demands his talispod. He is saved by Shiron in time as the latter defeats Salamander and the DWC goons. Shiron asks Shu to call him back; hence if he was reborn for too long, he'll gradually get weaker, but all Shu that does is asking about his date with Halca. 21. OF MICE AND BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER (ねずっちょ、ちゅびるば 橋のはし) -Shiron decides to leave Shu to avoid causing more trouble for the latter, and meets some new friends along the Brooklyn Bridge with a striking resemblance to Shu's gang... 22. ALONE AGAIN, UNNATURALLY (ＧとＷでニッコル チュボーン)- Shiron and his newfound friends continue on their journey across the Brooklyn Bridge. Meanwhile, the DWC goons are given the Souldolls of Wolfy and Leon and ordered to obtain Shu's Talispod. However, Shu hasn't yet found Shiron, and when Dino reborns Greedo, something unexpected happens, with the rebirth of G.W.Nicole...... 23. WHEN YOU WISH UPON A SPARK (君と見上げた夜の空)- Shiron, now alone and even more weaker, falls in an alley. Shu and the others, however are getting ready to observe the fireworks. When Shu realises Shiron still hasn't returned, he goes off to find him......in a battle against Ranshiin with Shiron on the losing end. With the appearance of Shu (and a quick rest), Shiron manages to defeat Ranshiin in Command Windragon form and makes it in time for the fireworks with Shu. 24. MR. SPARKS OR: HOW I LEARNED TO STOP WORRYING AND LOVE THE BEAST (ウヒョホ できたよタリ スダム)- Dino accepts Wolfy and Leon into his house and sees what happens when one crams three Legendz into one talispod. Bruno completes the Talisdam and gets to meet G-W-Nicole, and the Fire Elemental Legion appears.... 25. IT'S BEEN A LONG, LONG TIME, BUDDY (昔のサーガが出て来ます) 26. CAN'T GET THERE FROM HERE IN SQUARE (気持ちアチコチスクエア) 27. MY BIG FOOT GEEK WELDING (ついにここまでやって来た) 28. ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE WIND (風がはこんだめぐり逢い) 29. A SONG IS BORN IN THE CLUB (ズジェレと歌おうレジェンズクラブ♪) 30. UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR HIM TO GO (歴史をかえた愛の歌) 31. CHASERS RUNNERS FLIERS (追いかーけて、飛ばさーれて) Shu wonders why Shiron's always wearing a hat, and at the same time, Halca also orders a legendz to obtain the same hat, leading to a battle that eventually involves Garion and Zuou with the appearance of the Tornado Elemental Legion again. 32. STAND TALL BY ME (青春、熱血、セレナーデ) 33. YET THERE STILL IS THE BLUE PLANET (ガリオン ガリルレ ガーリック) 34. THREE GROUND BULLS (モォ～っと３匹ｳｼが来た!) Legendz War Arc 35. WHEN THE BOSS GOES MARCHING IN (ラストのビッカリCEO!) 36. DAD ON THE RUN (父よあなたはえらかった) 37. WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR PAINTING THE SKY? (この空染めたのダレなのさ!) 38. CROUCHING LEADER, HIDDEN DRAGON (風がどうにも止まってた) 39. THE WAY SHE WAS (ハルカが来た道もう一度) 40. WHEN THE WIND STOP BLOWING (真っシロンに燃えつきた) 41. TOWN OF NO WIND (風が街から消えたとさ) 42. RETURN OF WIND-MAKER (風よ、オイラに吹いて来な!) 43. WHO WANTS TO STOP THE UNSTOPPABLE? (もう、どーにも止まらない!) 44. MEANWHILE... ADVENTURE OF FIRED BROTHERS (一方その頃、俺たちの旅) 45. SPLASH, FLIT, TURN AND GO! (泳いで 飛んで 回って・・・え?) 46. LEFT BEHIND? FALL IN! (残された人、よっといで) 47. THE LEGENDARY, LONGEST DAY (レジェンズウォーがうぉううぉううぉううぉう) 48. SO IT WASN'T A POINT OF NO RETURN! (今来たこの道戻りゃんせ) 49. HOLY COW! GOIN' GOIN' GONE! (光のツッコミ入れたろか!) 50. FORGOTTEN BUT NOT TOTALLY GONE (風と共に去ったとさ) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Anime Category:Legendz Series